your_best_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokiri Forest HD
Kokiri Forest is a level (in progress) by Tayrone11. It's inspired by firenine09's Ocarina of time HD. This level is the first two chapters of the the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for Nintendo 64, or Nintendo 3DS. This is probably the best stuff Tayrone11 has made so far! Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. He is also diguised as Link, with blond hair and the green hat. Navi flies around you wherever you go. You also wear his gloves, and his shield.(once you found it) Even though this level is still in progress, and not even half way done, I expect great ratings for this! I don't think it's gonna be featured, because there already is Firenine09's featured zelda map. Chapter 1 Gameplay The gameplay is nothing different from the zelda game. It starts when the great deku tree has summoned you. You'll meet Navi the fairy, and start your adventure together! Outside, you'll meet Saria, who is very glad a fairy finally came to you. The path to the deku tree is blocked by that little jerk Mido. The boss of the kokiri race. He tells you that you need a sword (kokiri sword) and a shield (deku shield or hylian shield) so that he'll allow you to pass. In the game you will need to find 40 rupees. Here, you'll just… have it.. i guess… you get the shield at the kokiri shop. or as well find the hidden hylian shield! The kokiri sword, is at the top of the hill, behind a hole. (there probably won't be a scene with a rolling stone) and then, Mido will let you through.. with a lot of reluctance of course >:D. After a talk with the deku tree, you will go inside him. Chapter 2 Gameplay Inside the deku tree. This place contains a lot of puzzles and enemies. After you defeat gohma, you can get back to the entrance. There you will get the Kokiri emerald. Also known as the spiritual stone of the forest. Just before the demu tree comes to his end, he tells you about the 'wicked man from the desert, and his evil mind' (ganondorf) and that you will have to meet 'the princess of destiny' (zelda). Then the deku tree passes away :( after going back to the kokiri, mido will shout at you, he thinks YOU killed the great deku tree. Now you can leave at the place you first couldn't leave. That place with the kokiri who says that you can't leave the forest, because kokiri die if they do. At the bridge you'll meet saria once again. She gives you an fairy ocarina, as a memento. after you leave the bridge, there's a small cutscene of hyrule field. Secrets Hylian shield -find the hylian shield! Keaton - Get keaton mask, and then find keaton! Golden Skulltula - find the golden skulltula and kill it! Gaming tips while playing this, you should open a window with kokiri theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcBLl4z5SigHere you go! a nice link, The nostalgia will come back to you like this :') HINT: Get rid of irresponsible son as soon as possible! BUT keep the child seat on your bike! you're gonna need that in the boss battle with gohma! Links Youtube First preview- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lh3qXlq_Tp4 Speedart of link- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D00dXldiN7o Speedart of Ganondorf- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5_ALNvXOcM&feature=youtu.be Levels Preview (NOT an official demo. nothing to accomplish)- http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=7962335 Dialogue Navi: Link, You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku tree asked me to be your partner from now on, Nice to meet you! the deku tree has summoned you! So let's get going right now! Saria: Yahoo! Hi Link! Wow, a fairy finally came to you! I'm glad for you! is it true that the deku tree summoned you? it's quite an honor to talk to the deku tree.. well, i'll be waiting here! Mido (before found sword and shield): Where do you think you're going, Mr no fairy? What's your business with the deku tree? how do you think you're going to help him without both a sword and a shield? I will not let you pass... Mido (after found sword and shield): GOOD GRIEF!! Is that the Kokiri sword!? Say WHAT!? The Deku tree actually sumonned you? ... How do you always get to be the favourite of Saria and the deku tree...Grumble grumble.... know it all brother: You can't leave the forest Link! The great deku tree said, we kokiri die if we leave the forest! Deku tree (before defeating gohma): Navi.. thou hast returned... Link.. I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse. thou hast enough courige to save Hyrule. Destroy the evil beast inside me. Gallery